nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Material-D
}} is one of the chief antagonists in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces, along with Material-S and Material-L. She appears again in the sequel appears in::A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, with her new full name, new magic color, and new spells, which are then different from those of Hayate Yagami. magazine, Feb-2011 issue. Name and Origins Material-D is a Material, part of the system Unbreakable Dark materialized as a clone of Hayate Yagami during the Dark Fragment Incident. She is thus known among fans as . Her name is first introduced in The Battle of Aces in English Material-D and in Japanese . The "D" in her name is believed to stand for "Darkness", which is associated with Hayate and the Book of Darkness. In The Gears of Destiny, it is revealed that in addition to the abovementioned title Yami Suberu Ō, her full name is as }},Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, Sequence 01 Battle 3A. which may be shortened as }}. However, it is most likely a misspelling of Lord Dearche, as adapted later in INNOCENT. Appearance Material-D looks like her original, Hayate, except that her Knight Armor does not include a hat. Her Devices are named Yersinia Kreuz and the Tome of the Purple Sky. Unlike Hayate, Material-D is very vain, arrogant, brash, and hot-headed, addressing herself with and viewing others as servants. Alternate continuities Portable Dearche appears in both and . Brave Duel 'Megami Magazine, issue published in June 2012.|ディアーチェ・ ・クローディア|Diāche Kinguzu Kurōdia}}, along Stern, Levi and Yuri, is student studying abroad in Uminari City. Her main outfit consists of a regular gakuran, a dark purple jacket over a cream school sweatshirt and a white shirt with a pale purple tie. She wears a purple greyish miniskirt, and she wears middle-length white socks and the required brown shoes. Owning the title "Lord Dearche", she is an - of shop ( team) and her primary is Lord Of Glory (LOG) type, with limited jacket Diabolique. Her is Tome of the Purple Sky. Powers Material-D is one of the most powerful characters in The Battle of Aces, combining Hayate and Reinforce's enormous mana output with Shamal's healing and restoration skills. Knight Armor As revealed in The Gears of Destiny Material Girls., Dearche's protective clothing, presumably an Ancient Belkan Knight Armor, is known as |Deaborika|lit. Darkness Armor}}. Spells | triangle_cr = Pain Maker | triangle_lr = Doom Bringer | circle_cr = Uninstall | circle_lr = | left = | right = Panzerschild }} | triangle_cr = | triangle_lr = Doom Bringer | triangle_lrc = Majesty of the Lord | circle_cr = Uninstall | circle_lr = Arondight | triangle_dbl = Bringer variation | left = | right = Panzerschild }} The names of some of Dearche's spells are references to famous historical artifacts: * was the sword of the legendary . * Arondight was the sword of Sir , one of the knights of King Arthur's Round Table. * is regarded as mercilessly destructive and unstoppable. Gallery References Category:Characters